Accurate estimation of formation properties requires that the interpretation of the well log data account for the effects of drilling-induced near-wellbore alteration caused by mud-filtrate invasion or mechanical damage. Currently, this is achieved through inversion of resistivity log data to provide a radial profile of resistivity near the wellbore, a separate inversion of density logging data to provide a radially constant density near the wellbore, and a separate inversion of sonic log data to provide a radial profile of shear wave velocity and compressional wave velocity near the wellbore. However, water saturation and porosity derived from these inversions may not be mutually consistent because of different formation volumes probed by the various log data, restrictive formation models, or nonuniqueness of the inversion solution. This has led to the development of multiphysics inversion-based methods that integrate data from several logging tools to produce robust and accurate interpretations consistent with all the data. However, these inversion-based methods integrate only sonic data and resistivity data.